A number of patents are known related to rear-view mirror arrangements with a turning signal being emitted in three directions—forwards, to the side and rearwards. In order to produce these directions of emission of the signal, these rear-view mirrors have one single luminous module or device emitting through a window closed by an outside transparent cover extending from the frontal part, opposite the main mirror, to the farthest point from the bodywork, wherein they exhibit a protrusion, an irregularity or a shape that permits the emission of light rearwards and to the side. By U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,659, blinking devices are known that are placed in the lower part and under the line of the rear-view mirror, a position that increases the casing volume, air resistance and petrol consumption, and the part emitting light rearwards is visible by the driver's eyes. Therefore, we shall focus on devices emitting a signal rearwards through the farthest point from the bodywork that occupy an inner volume behind the mirror in said rear-view mirror arrangement.
Said blinking devices are curved and elongated, which entails problems such as:                Moulds of curved, elongated pieces have a complicated, costly demoulding.        They are unstable, become deformed and it is difficult to make them match in the overall assembly.        Welding curved pieces together is complicated, slow and costly.        The protrusion of the transparent cover matches the lateral protruding area of the vehicle liable to receive collisions.        Each rear-view mirror has a different external curve and shape, which prevents the standardisation of pieces so that they will be used in various vehicles and implies longer time for their development, higher cost of the moulds and more pieces and tools.        
One solution to these problems is building the blinking device in two shorter, flatter interconnected stretches, one of them emitting rearwards while the other emits forwards and to the side. As they are interconnected, cables and limited mobility are also a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,068 relates to a rear-view mirror arrangement that incorporates one single curved luminous device containing a partition wall that divides its interior into two chambers, one of them emitting a signal rearwards and the other emitting forwards. Both chambers make up one single device that, apart from being in the lateral area of the casing, must be shifted outwardly because of the lack of room so that the frame will not interfere its projection of light rearwards, whereby it receives collisions.
Another rear-view mirror arrangement with one single curved luminous module to emit a luminous turning signal forwards, to the side and rearwards is presented in U.S. Patent No. 2001010633A1, which, in paragraph [18], describes how its light-transmitting cover 13 is secured by means of welding, through its edge 14, to the edge of the lighting unit casing 12. The problem of welding such curved pieces together has already been mentioned above.